Obstacles
by Sanaaki
Summary: Warning: Spoilers for later episodes (jhs arc) Sana and Hayama struggle thru their feelings...
1. Default Chapter

Kodomo no Omocha - Obstacles

Obstacles - By Sanaaki (hayamasana@hotmail.com)

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer.  A fanfiction based on the characters from Miho Obana's - Kodomo no Omocha.

Spoilers – placement of this story (it's not in the anime) occurs after Sana comes back from New York (which were around episodes 67-81).  The spoiler part is who is with who.

Visit my webpage if you want to see the junior high school episodes.  I run the Kodocha Translation Project.  ^_~ We're digi-subbing the episodes.

           Lying in the grass outside, he stared up at the sky as he so often did.  He thought back to the last couple of years of his life.  So many things had happened.  He became closer to his family, he had good friends, he was now in junior high school, he had a girlfriend and he got to eat sushi pretty often.  He had come a long way. Closing his eyes, he thought ..._Why? Why can't I be happy?_

            "Akito-kun, Akito-kun!" Tsuyoshi shouted.  "Ohayou!  Have you had lunch yet?  I brought you something to eat!  What are you up to?  How's karate practice going?"

            "Ok."

            "Where's Fuka?"

            "Don't know."

            "How's it going with you and Fuka?"

            "Ok." 

            "Um... Akito-kun..."

            "Yeah...?"

            "Sana-chan said she wanted to go shopping this afternoon for a birthday gift for her mom, want to go?"  His heart beat a little faster at the mention of her.

            "Not really."

            "Come on, Akito-kun, let's go!!  We don't get to see her that much because our classes are so far apart and she works so much..."  Tsuyoshi sat down next to him. 

            "Go by yourself..."

            "Akito-kuuuuuuun!"

            "Alright! Whatever."  Maybe it would be ok.  There wasn't anything wrong with seeing her just this once.  After all, there was nothing between them anymore.  In spite of himself, his heart again beat a little faster with anticipation of seeing her.  What was this reaction?  He really hadn't seen much of her lately. And when they had, they hadn't really talked.  She was really popular now, her climb to the top was phenomenal after she came back from New York.  There wasn't a magazine or newspaper that could be opened without seeing a picture or article of her…or of her and pretty boy for that matter.  He wasn't sure how he felt about her anymore. She felt so far from him.  Why couldn't he stop thinking about her?  They were with different people now.  She was with Naozumi and he was with Fuka.  Fuka was a great girl.  She was fun to be with, cool, nice and cute.  He could do this.  He had made his choice.

*****

           After school, they waited for her by the arcade entrance.  The streets were bustling with activity.  A car pulled up and she stepped out.  She waved goodbye to Mr. Sunglasses and turned around.  She saw them and flashed them her warm smile.  His breath caught in his throat.  She looked ... looked... incredible.  He looked away.  Success became her.  People around them stopped and stared.  She certainly didn't look like a regular school kid anymore.  It was just a second, but her image planted itself firmly in his mind.  Her long chestnut hair swirled around her face caressing her soft skin like sliding silk, her clothes were hip, her sunglasses perched on her head - she was all star.

            "Hi!!! Hi!!  Long time no see!"  Yet in spite of all that, she seemed to be the same old Sana. 

            "Ohayou, Sana-chan!" Tsuyoshi ran up to her.

            "Tsuyoshi!!  How are you?" She looked over at him.

            Feeling eyes on him, he looked back.

            "Yo."  They waved at each other awkwardly.  She walked over to him.  He couldn't meet her eyes.

            "I'm so happy you guys could come.  I haven't seen you guys in so long!  Where's Fuka and Aya-chan?"

            "Fuka couldn't come, she had something to do.  Aya-chan is a little late," Tsuyoshi piped up happily.  "Where's Naozumi-kun?"

            "Uh…he's busy too...  I want to buy something really special for Mama.  She's the mail-order queen so I have to get something really cool like maybe a remote controlled helicopter …"

_           This is what they were shopping for? Baka_... He turned back to look at her.  "…or a flying trapeze wi.. ..." Their eyes caught each other.  She stopped in mid-sentence.  He felt paralyzed...he couldn't look anywhere else.  Her eyes...they stilled him.

           "Sana-chan!!!" Both released from their moment of timelessness, he turned to see Aya-chan coming towards them.  Sana-chan ran up to her and they both squealed and jumped up and down excitedly.  He looked away.  _I made my choice_.  He started walking ahead.

           "Wait up, Akito-kun!!!"  Tsuyoshi caught up to him and the girls fell behind them.

*****

            "How is everything?  How is Naozumi-kun?" Aya whispered to Sana.

            "Heh, heh, everything is great!!"  Sana laughed awkwardly.  "Yeah, everything is just great..." She looked at his back walking ahead of them.  She missed him, missed their little talks, their spats.  She knew it was a bad idea but she just wanted to see him.  _Even if it was like this_.  They had been together for so long.  Would there ever come a time when they could become friends again?  His tawny eyes still mesmerized her. But...but he chose Fuka.  Fuka, her best friend.  She had to keep remembering that.

             Naozumi...  he was so understanding.  Why couldn't she have fallen for him?  In the end, he had broken up with her.  She couldn't deny his statement that she still had feelings for someone else.   It was hard to put up a front when all she felt like doing was crying.  Things were hard before she left for New York.  New York had dulled the ache for her but seeing him again brought it all back.  What made her think everything was fine?  She had someone else, someone to help her forget.  She really did care about Naozumi.  He was so sweet to her and they'd been through so much together.  But...but why couldn't it work out?  Now she had nothing.  Why did Hayama have to look so cool?  She had forgotten how his eyes could look straight into her soul.  Those eyes got her every time.  _Why did it have to be him?_

            "I guess everything worked out for the best then..." 

            "Yeah… yeah I guess it did..."

*****

            They didn't find anything and ended up at a burger shop exhausted.

            "What am I going to do?" Sana wailed.  He looked at her.  He hadn't looked at her all day - an easy thing to do while shopping.  He didn't want to look at her.  He looked out the window.

            "Well I'm going to the bathroom..." Tsuyoshi got up. 

            "Me too!" Aya jumped up and they walked towards the restrooms.

            They were alone.

            "Hayama..." He looked at her then.  They stared at each other for what seemed to be an indeterminable amount of time.  "How have you been?" she said quietly.

            "Ok."   Sitting next to her like this was torture.

            "You're happy?"

            "Yeah.  You?"

  "Yeah."

            "How's karate going?"

            "I'm going to try out for black belt soon..."

            "Wow, that's great.  Do your best!"

            "Of course."

            "Want more water?"

            "Yeah..." The both reached for the water pitcher at the same time, their hands touching.  They both jerked back, as if stung.  They looked away from each other.

            She jumped up suddenly.  "I-I have to go. Tell Tsuyoshi and Aya-chan I'll see them in school.  Bye!"  She looked at him for a moment and then ran out.

            He watched her rush away. _He couldn't forget her._  Tsuyoshi and Aya were approaching the table.

            "I'm going.  See you tomorrow."  He got up and ran out after her.

   Tsuyoshi looked at Aya, "What happened?  We were only gone for 2 minutes."

            Aya shrugged, "I don't know."

*********

           She was fast but he found her.  He found her in the park sitting on a swing crying, her face buried in her hands.   He walked slowly towards her.  He sat on the swing next to hers.  He looked straight ahead.

           "I can't do anything."

           "I know."

           "But… I can't go on like this."   He got up and stood in front of her.  He put out his hand.

           She looked up at him.  Tentatively, she put her hand in his.  He pulled her up and into his arms.  He wrapped his arms around her tightly.  His face buried in her sweet smelling hair.   "I can't forget you..." he whispered.  He closed his eyes.  If only time could stop and they could stay like this forever.

            To be continued…


	2. Chapter Two

Kodomo no Omocha - Obstacles

Obstacles - By Sanaaki ([hayamasana@hotmail.com][1])

Gomen.I know I know… I'm taking a long time between chapters… trying to do too many things at once …

Anyway, here's chapter 2...I know it's short but hey I'm short on time too…^_~

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer.A fanfiction based on the characters from Miho Obana's - Kodomo no Omocha.

Spoilers – placement of this story (it's not in the anime) occurs after Sana comes back from New York (which were around episodes 67-81).The spoiler part is who is with who.

Visit my webpage if you want to see the junior high school episodes.I run the Kodocha Translation Project.^_~ We're digi-subbing the episodes.

Chapter 2

*********

"Sana-chan!!!"Startled, they jumped apart.All of a sudden they were surrounded, flashes going off from all different directions blinding them.Reporters closed in clamoring for attention, yelling out questions at them."Is this your new boyfriend?Who is he?What's his name? How did you meet?What happened to Kamura-kun?Does he know?"

Hayama tried to shield her but it was no use.He quickly grabbed her hand, pulled her with him out of the restricting crowd and started running, pulling her with him.They ran out of the park as if the hellhounds were after them and through the streets.Spying an alleyway, he pulled her into it and watched the reporters run past.They were both out of breath.

"What are we going to do?They have photos of us…"They stood in the alleyway, looking at each other.He hadn't released her hand, his fingers still interlaced with hers.She blushed, becoming very aware of his warm but cool touch.He squeezed her hand gently.

"Don't worry, it'll be ok."His soothing words calmed her as always.Somehow, he brought peace to her heart.How she missed this.

Reluctantly, he let her hand go.He turned and peered out of the alleyway to check out where the pack of reporters had run off. 

"What about Fuka?"

"She'll understand."

What did he mean?Why didn't he explain what he meant?Maybe she should hire a translator…

"I think they're gone.Let's go."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Those photos…we have to get them back!!!"

" Baka!How are we supposed to get them back?Did you see how many reporters there were?"

"But we can't let them print those photos!!!"_Deja-vu._This happened to them before.But then it was only one reporter.

"It's ok.We'll figure things out."She followed him.What was he thinking?

**********

What was he thinking?How was he going to explain to Fuka?She didn't deserve this.All their friends would see and she wouldn't be able to live it down.He looked over at the photos of him and Fuka.What was going to happen?Fuka did know how the press colored things but even she wouldn't be able to understand why he was embracing Sana.He didn't even know if he could explain it either.

He tried to imagine the scenario…

"Fuka…um…I can explain this…I was comforting her…"

"What were you comforting her about?"

"Um…about how she and I can't be together…"

"What?!!!!!"Whipped with the fan.The truth wouldn't work.

Second scenario…

"Fuka…um…I can explain this…I was trying to feel if she was wearing a bra…"

"What?!!!!!" Whipped with the fan.Probably not a good idea.

Third scenario…

"Fuka…um…I can explain this…I was trying to smell her hair…"

"What?!!!!!!!"Whipped with the fan.That probably wouldn't work either.

Fourth scenario…

"Fuka…um… I can explain this…I was holding her up because she was unconscious…"

"Why was she unconscious?"

"I gave her a karate chop to her head…."

"Why did you give her a karate chop to her head?"

"Because she was upset…"

"Why was she upset?"

"Um…because she and I can't be together…?"

"What?!!!!!"Whipped with the fan.He sighed. This wasn't getting any easier to figure out.

Someone knocked on the door.From his chair, he called out, "Come in…"

Tsuyoshi came bounding in.

"Akito-kun, what are you going to do?!!!"

"Don't know," he shrugged.

"When do you think those pictures will come out?"

"Probably in a few days."

"What are you going to tell Fuka?You have to tell her before they come out!!!" 

"I know."

"Um… Akito-kun…?" Tsuyoshi stared at him expectantly.

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing hugging Sana-chan?"Tsuyoshi's eyes were unnerving.

"Are you still in love with her?"

He swiveled his chair away from Tsuyoshi."Don't be stupid."Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the dinosaur.Its eyes seem to shimmer.He jumped out of his chair, grabbed it and threw it in his drawer."Want something to drink?I'll be right back."

"Sure, thanks."Tsuyoshi watched Akito escape out of the room.Unhappily, he whispered, "Akito…that's not an answer…"

TBC

   [1]: mailto:hayamasana@hotmail.com



End file.
